Hidden Valley
by Samhoku
Summary: Summary: It goes to POV every little while. There is a Hidden Valley in Narnia that has protected a decedent of Queen Swan White  Rated T for paranoia and later Gore and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Valley**

**I do not own anyone but my own characters. **

Gloria was sitting in her hidden valley happily. But she felt something changing**...**she thought the protective wall around the hidden Valley was disintegrating**.  
><strong>Gloria started praying to Aslan to allow her beautiful hidden Valley to remain hidden.  
>Gloria was worried...she was the ruler. Queen Gloria Decedent of Queen Swan White and Ruler of Valley Hidden and Valley Flower.<br>-

Edmund was riding his horse and he saw something he never saw before...a Valley. He turned his horse towards home and requested to see Peter. Peter let Edmund in his office and they spoke about it.  
>Peter decided that he would let Edmund go see what it was. Without an escort. Brilliant.<p>

Eds POV

I sighed when Peter told me to go alone. Of course he asked me what was wrong. I ignored him and resumed my leaving of his High King Office.  
>I found my horse and mounted. I had my horse start towards the Valley but I had a weird feeling that I should go a different way then what I had planned.<br>I went the other way and then went around back.  
>I saw a Beautiful girl standing in the middle of Telmerians. She was not scared i could tell that much.<br>The girl wouldn't let them get close to her. But she held herself as if she where unapproachable.  
>The Telmerans obviously did not know how to handle that.<br>I got off my horse and walked up to the Telmeran and said "Excuse me. I am your King Edmund and it seems to me like you are harassing this young girl."  
>The Telmeran said "Indeed. You are not our King!"<br>They tried to attack me but a Lion roared and the Telmerans ran for cover.  
>The girl collapsed and was saying something in Old Narnian. I watched in silent amazement. She was holding her hair and repeating over and over "Aslan spare me. Spare your Star spare me spare me spare me"<br>I said in English "Milady Aslan will not harm you"  
>The girl looked up and asked "Am I not allowed to have fear of the un-Tameable?"<br>I said "Forgive me...You are right."  
>The girl bowed her head and mumbled some words that this time I could not understand. She had the right fear if Aslan.<p> 


	2. Explained

**Hidden Valley**

**I do not own anyone but my own characters.  
>Okay so this chapter is dedicated to explaining where Gloria came from.<strong>

_There was screaming as the Narnians ran from the Witch/Giantess. Their houses where on fire and they where trying to escape. Holly was running and she landed at the Great Lions feet. The Lion said "Come with me Daughter of Eve."_

_Holly followed Aslan uncertainly. One of the followers went to stab Aslan and Aslan killed the thing._

_Aslan led her to a Valley with the baby Gloria. Aslan said "Teach them of my ways. I will keep you safe until we need your people for battle."_

_Holly asked, "But Aslan...We cannot live this long. My Husband David and his daughters and Sons are going to die. My daughter in laws are pregnant."_**  
><strong>_Aslan said, "I will protect all of you. You will be a people. There will be a Nation. The Valley is your stronghold and the Witch will not impale it. Gloria will age slowly. You will all age slowly. You are Immortal."_

_With that Aslan disappeared._**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Valley**

**I do not own anyone but my own characters.  
>Hehehehe<strong>

Gloria's POV

As soon as Aslan roared I remembered back to when I was small. How he had killed his Enemy. I suddenly chided myself in my head. I shouldn't be afraid! I am not his Enemy!  
>I looked back at the boy. I asked, "Why are you staring at me?"<br>The boy said, "I am sorry..."  
>I looked back at the ground and then stood up completely poised.<br>I said, "My name is Queen Gloria of the Valley. What is your name?"  
>The boy said, "King Edmund the Just of Narnia."<br>I said "Pleased to meet you King Edmund."  
>Edmund said, "You can call me Ed or Edmund."<br>I replied, "Then you can call me Gloria." I looked around then said with some discomfort, "I need to get to my Home. Come its not safe hear."  
>Edmund looked uneasy and he followed me back to my home. His horse followed him like a trained dog.<br>I said, "There is a new Enemy coming...I don't know what it is though. But my extra sense tells me that it is close...and it is evil."  
>Edmund asked, "Extra sense?"<br>I replied, "Yes. Aslan gave it to my people so that way we could be safe."  
>Edmund shuddered.<p>

Edmund's POV

I watched the girl uncertainly. She made me nervous. She was very pretty though. Very dark green eyes, she looked pretty strong for a girl, And raven black hair. But she still made me nervous.  
>As we entered the Valley my breath was taken away. It was beautiful. There where forests and it was a very beautiful land.<p>

Gloria said, "Welcome to the Valley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Valley**

**I do not own anyone but my own characters.  
>Hehehehe<strong>

No ones POV

Gloria took Edmund to the Castle. She said, "King Edmund...Why are you hear?"

Edmund replied, "Peter sent me."

Gloria asked, "Alone?"

Edmund replied, "he had lots of work Milady."

Gloria shot him a look and Edmund fixed his mistake, "Gloria."

Gloria showed him around then showed him the guestroom, "You will be staying hear."

Edmund nodded and looked around, "Its nice."

Gloria replied, "Thank you." She curtseyed then left.

Edmund POV

I still thought she was pretty. But I was still nervous. I don't honestly know why I am hear. But...I can at least try and do a treaty with this country to insure that they don't attack us randomly.

I went to dinner and the servents seated me across from Lady Gloria...I mean Queen Gloria.

We ate in silence. Something was wrong. So I asked, "Gloria is something wrong?"

Gloria replied, "We are in war...No need to fret though. Just Telmerans...and my..." she mumbled a few words, "Brother started a war with them."

I did not want to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Valley**

**I do not own anyone but my own characters.  
>Hehehehe<strong>

The Authors point of view.

Aslan had brought me to watch all this from a mountain. I looked and watched them as they had there conversation. I asked Aslan, "What are they Saying?"

Aslan replied, "They are talking about a Great War Lady. One that cannot be stopped."

I said, "Well...its not Middle Earth...So...what is it?"

Aslan chuckled, "No...Haggits. Evil creatures. Part Hag part Rabbit."

Now I thought this was wierd...But then again stranger things have happened.

Edmunds POV

I was talking to Gloria, "Are you sure those where Telmeriens? They looked weird."

Gloria replied, "No. They are not. They shape-shift. They are called Haggits. They have been in hiding for all these years."

I looked nervous, "What is a Haggit?"

Just then the door slammed opened and in came the uglist thing I ever saw. Now this was just disturbing.

Gloria said to the Thing, "Get out of my Kingdom and my Land. Rabbit."

Now this was NOT a rabbit as far as I could tell. It was the uglyist looking Rabbit I have ever seen if it was one.

The thing said, "I am a HAGGIT my lady. Haggit."

Gloria said, "You are nothing worse then a freak of nature."

I watched there conversation with some confusion. Then I realized that this must be the King of Haggits. How strange...ugly looking critters indeed.

Glora's POV

I hated that Haggit. I decided to insult him as we already had a war with them anyways. Stupid creatures. I finally got rid of the thing. I said, "Edmund that is a Haggit."

Edmund shuddered, "Ugly looking things."

I agreed and laughed slightly.


End file.
